japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Linda Young
Linda Chambers Young (born on April 27, 1953 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin) is an American voice actress who voices characters in Japanese anime series, usually in voice productions produced by Funimation. Her most notable roles are Frieza in Dragon Ball Z and Fortuneteller Baba in Dragon Ball Kai. She even does Genkai in YuYu Hakusho. John Burgmeier is Linda's son who works alongside her at Funimation Entertainment. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *91 Days – Additional Voice *Assassination Classroom – Additional Voice *Attack on Titan – Moses's Mother *Baccano! – Old Woman (Ep. 2) *Black Butler II – Elderly Japanese Woman (Ep. 4) *Black Cat – Madame Freesia (Ep. 15) *Blassreiter – Chancellor (Ep. 18) *Burst Angel – Dr. Quinn (Ep. 22 & 23) *Control The Money and Soul of Possibility – Additional Voice *Case Closed – Samantha (Ep. 17) *Divine Gate – Additional Voice *Dragon Ball – Fortuneteller Baba & Aoi Kimidor *Dragon Ball Z – Fortuneteller Baba & Frieza *Dragon Ball GT – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Kai – Fortuneteller Baba (Ep. 7 & 13), Frieza (Ep. 1), Mother (Ep. 89) & Piza *Dragon Ball Super – Fortuneteller Baba & Piiza (Ep. 13, 14, 15 & 42) *El Cazador de la Bruja – Mother Superior (Ep. 4 & 5) *Fairy Tail – Porlyusica *Fairy Tail Season 2 – Grandeeney & Porlyusica *Fullmetal Alchemist – Old Woman (Ep. 10) *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Shan *The Galaxy Railways – Kinuko & Kinuko Asai *Ghost Hunt – Hiroe Yoshimi (Ep. 22 & 24) *Gunslinger Girl – Additional Voice *Gunslinger Girl II Teatrino – Izabella D'Angelo (Ep. 6) *Hell Girl – Tsugumi's Grandmother (Ep. 22) *Hyoka – Yoko Itoigawa *Kiddy Grade – Doctor *Michiko & Hatchin – Fortune Teller (Ep. 3) *Mushi Shi – Shirasawa (Ep. 3) *My Bride is a Mermaid – The Narrator *Nobunagun – Nightingale *One Piece – Bookstore Lady (Ep. 35) & Fortune Teller (Ep. 94) *Orange – Kakeru's Grandmother (7 Episodes) *Puzzle & Dragons X – Additional Voice *Sakura Quest – Michiyo (Ep. 17 & 18) *Samurai 7 – Maid (Ep. 7) *Shiki – Ikumi Itou *Shin Chan – Real Estate Agent (Ep. 9) *Speed Grapher – Female Councillor (Ep. 19) *YuYu Hakusho – Genkai (Young & Old) Anime Films *Evangelion 1.0 You Are Not Alone – Additional Voice (1.11) *'Dragon Ball Z TV Special 1' – Frieza & Fasha *'Dragon Ball Z movie 5' – Frieza (cameo) *'Dragon Ball Z movie 12' – Frieza (cameo) *One Piece Film Strong World – Xiao's Grandmother *YuYu Hakusho Eizou Hakusho – Genkai Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Frieza (debut) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Frieza & Fortuneteller Baba (cameo) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Frieza & Fortuneteller Baba *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Fasha & Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Future Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Frieza *Super Dragon Ball Z – Frieza *YuYu Hakusho Dark Tournament – Genkai Quotes *"???" *"???" Knownable Roles *'Frieza' (1997 to 2009) *'Genkai' in YuYu Hakusho *'Fortuneteller Baba' in Dragon Ball *??? Trivia *Her blood type is ???. *Goes to comic con only to talk about Frieza, and Genkai. *Wouldn't mind doing Frieza's voice again if the Funimation company asks her to. *Her star sign is a Taurus. *Her hobbies are ???. * Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES